Crocked Cat
by Bloodlustful
Summary: A sequel to "A Series Of Memorable Events". Following six months after their arrival in present day real world New York City, the previously fictional heroes are enjoying their new lives greatly, but while they put on a show for the crowd, Amelia unwittingly gets drunk, something that Jax and Frost decide to deal with...but they'll end up regretting that.


Ahoy, fellow fanfiction readers!

Time for a sequel to my "Mortal Kombat" and "Treasure Planet" crossover "A Series Of Memorable Events".

Let's get the obvious out of the way…for you to know about what's happening here in this story, it's required that you read the above mentioned crossover that precedes this new crossover, and to have read that, it's required that you've read my "Mortal Kombat" fanfic "Payback Pays Off" and my "Treasure Planet" fanfic "An Arm And A Leg".

After all, the combination of those two specific stories is what the hell gave birth to the crossover which is a sequel to them both.

Now, in any event, time to continue that particular set of stories with this crossover that involves the following…performances and autographs alike are put on for and given to, respectively, the many fans of the new arrivals who were once fictional but are now real.

On a beautiful day that following how things went down for fully making their new lives come to be just that in every way, including how lovely said new lives were only too clearly going to be(in full on all counts)and they got a well-deserved chance to embrace it all, that is.

That, and Jax and Frost put on their shows and sign their autographs first both for eagerness of both things and for how they are the best choices for, should any kind of danger strike, making sure to do away with that danger entirely, both more than happy to do so in the best way.

After Amelia does her part in putting on a show and giving autographs for and to her fans, respectively, however, she gets a bit hot and becomes rather thirsty thanks to the former one of the things she does(after all, these are lengthy but worthwhile performances to watch, and she is by far the most acrobatic and energetic of what ones of the heroes have fur and wear clothes, plus the latter, despite not covering all of her body like her fur does, still conceals a comparable amount of her, given her captain uniform's design and gloves, long boots and a somewhat long coat all being part of it).

So much so on both counts, in fact, that she takes hold of the first container of liquid that she can see, believing it to be nice, cold, fresh water that will quench her thirst and make it so she isn't feeling hot or sweating quite as much(of course, she'd usually be much smarter and a lot more of a "look before you leap" kind of individual than that, but the state of mind she's in thanks to how heated up and parched she is makes it so that neither of those things are the case in this particular, well, case).

It turns out, though, that what she took a hold of was a bottle that contained not water, but a strong beer.

Samuel Adams, to be exact.

Given that she rarely drinks, being the kind of person(or, actually, feline alien lady)that she is, it should hardly be a surprise that her body is not used to this sort of alcohol amount or the strength thereof, and while it does not put her life in danger or even cause any permanent damage, her fast, sudden and massive consumption of the stuff gets the felid heroine nothing short of smashed, and you can imagine what happens as a result of that, though specifics will be shown in the story itself(after all, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you in the introduction here).

Okay, then, since you now have been given as much of an introduction as you need, read on and prepare yourselves for laughter aplenty.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place about six months after the events of "A Series Of Memorable Events".

One of the reasons for my writing this story is because of how, albeit understandably, given her characterization, this is either the first "drunk Amelia" story ever written or one of the very scant few of them, so, along with making a funny story, I thought I'd set either a new trend or a rarely used kind of plot in terms of fanfics written about her, on this site or otherwise.

I own none of the characters, seeing as how they all belong to their respective franchises.

Just for anyone who doesn't know, crocked is indeed one of many slang words for drunk.

Crocked Cat

It had been half a year or so since the supernatural, one-in-a-million chance occurrence that had merged the "Mortal Kombat" and "Treasure Planet" universes in a way that caused numerous, though not all, inhabitants of both to be brought into the original, real world's New York City.

Specifically, the part of the Big Apple in that real, original world that was contained by a just as real, original universe that had a talk show set, of all things.

Indeed they ended up inside the building that contained said set, and the latter is where the hell they could be fucking found once it happened.

Of course, many things needed to be done, not the least of which was introductions and knowledge of what had happened, why it had and what the hell it meant, and though it took the telepathic powers of a blind swordsman warrior who went by the name of Kenshi, along with the help of a special, new invention of a canid alien named Delbert Doppler, all of those things were managed and the talk show host made sure that things would be done to make sure that their respective homes, which had, thankfully, also been brought into this real world universe and, by the way that the phenomenon occurred, been placed into spots in the city where they could easily harmonize with all else present, as well as their now living eternally in this real world's New York City, would be perfectly capable of existing without any kind of problem from those who always would be inhabitants of their new home planet, NYC ad nauseum or otherwise.

And, while the fact that the lot of them, to varying degrees, had a great deal of fans and those who didn't know about one or more or, in some cases, even any of them, would learn in a way that made it so that, one way or the other, their existence in the real world wouldn't be a problem at all for any of the newcomers or for the people who always lived in the real world, did indeed play quite the big role in ensuring that such an idea would work, let's keep something well in mind.

It took the talk show host, even with the help of his coworkers, quite a bit of time and effort to make things as they became, and in the meantime, the ones from the "Mortal Kombat" universe, specifically the eight heroic Earthrealm champions who consisted of Frost, Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Jax Briggs, Kitana, Sub-Zero and the aforementioned Kenshi, as well as the ones from the "Treasure Planet" universe, specifically Sarah and Jim Hawkins(the Hawkins family's mother and son, respectively), B.E.N., Morph and Sonny, Tillie, Jib, Matey, the aforementioned Delbert and Amelia Doppler(that family's son, three daughters, father and matriarch, respectively).

During their time awaiting what they would need and then need to know in the talk show set, it was found out that Amelia's nasty, wicked and heartless aunt, a now old felid who went by the name of Ellie, had wound up by freak chance in the real world, as well, and after Amelia had told everyone her story and the aunt in question, unable to believe that her niece was the R.L.S. Legacy's captain and the Doppler matriarch, came up to the talk show set where they were and learned that this was indeed the case, also making her worst and last mistake, as everyone had agreed to Sonya's suggestion that she pay for her wrongdoings with her sorry life via fatality combos by her and the other seven Earthrealm champions.

After this and some games played by the lot after seeing them on the talk show set and finding them to be great ways to pass time(Delbert and Sub-Zero played chess, the four Doppler children played go-fish, Sonya and Johnny Cage played pool and everyone else played truth or dare, in which, despite there being plenty of great stuff about said game, Frost, Jax and Morph were very cruel to Amelia, while B.E.N. forced Jim to take an unbelievably immature dare of his own thinking up), the talk show host returned and informed them of everything they needed to know and they came along to get to their respective homes and start their new lives.

But that was six months ago, and since then, it wasn't long before they started to like their new lives, the fact that some things that they really loved about their previous ones(such as space traveling for Jim and/or Amelia)now no longer being part of their lives and their being understandably unhappy about all of that notwithstanding, and by now, they had become fully accustomed to and happy about the way they were living, especially when it involved their fans in one way or the other.

Furthermore, they would also protect anyone and everyone, as well as anything and everything, that would need protection from whatever source of evil proved a threat to the world, NYC or otherwise, and always succeed in bringing said villainy sources down, usually via fighting and beating them, plus just a month ago, the eight Earthrealm champions could finally have the tightly and firmly wrapped bandages around specific regions of their bodies removed, having healed up fully and, during times when they had to fight, having had it so that Kenshi, as well as Frost and Sub-Zero, used their powers of telepathy and two different kinds of ice and cold manipulation powers, respectively, to make sure that healing would continue, the bandages would not come off and they would survive even if injured as such, especially since Kenshi always used his telekinesis to undo injuries to them and himself, much like he did for the "Treasure Planet" universe heroes while Sub-Zero and Frost used their powers to cool them down and do much the same for the other six Earthrealm champions.

Of course it was always plenty easy for them to do it for them at the same time as themselves, and sure enough, that's how it always was in terms of their doing it, but what, exactly, was it that made it so that the Earthrealm champions needed those bandages and were taking quite a long while to heal in the first place?

The answer is as follows…back in the "Mortal Kombat" universe that the eight Earthrealm champions were from, they all did everything that they possibly could to prevent the Deadly Alliance, a duo of vile, blackhearted, treacherous, powerful and all around evil sorcerers who went by the names of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, from bringing the mummified army of the ironically not yet returned Dragon King back to life in full, but the gigantic army of countless Tarkatan militants who were guarding the latter sorcerer's palace, which was where they were performing said reviving, didn't just prove to be individuals who got in their way.

They also proved to be too much for even the eight of them, even though the octet of heroes not only did their very best with everything that they had and could do to the greatest possible extent that was, well, possible(in the most profound sense of the latter set of things mentioned), but also previously had gotten boosted hopes from multiple ironic advantages brought on by Frost being able to settle a score with Sonya(they previously had a feud)at what, despite her doing it because she saw an opening for said rematch(since everyone had to wait while Sub-Zero took off to try and save a young woman named Li Mei from being tricked and captured by the sorcerers, but sadly eventually ended up failing), seemed like the worst time imaginable and something selfish on her part, but turned out to be something that made sure energy boosts for both women and then the others to go with what everyone was eager for prior to that(all of it good and understandable), plus other things she did and said helped just as much and all eight of them proving worthy of trying to stop the Deadly Alliance made it clear that they had as many advantages and as much of a chance of success as any of them could hope to get and were going to have.

So after a long while and the killing of only too many Tarkata by the eight heroic warriors, they were too drained and wounded to fight on, try as they did, and they got their lives literally cut short in various, but mostly similar, ways by still standing members of that army, with the aforementioned Shang Tsung, who consumed souls in order to maintain his youth and life, then consuming all eight of their souls.

Much later on, however, after so many things that went on during a very dangerous, scary and nasty year following all of this, they were all resurrected and back to normal in every way, plus made excellent contributions which were most successful and integral in the downfall of what evildoers were still posing a threat after the aforementioned and, for a time, returned Dragon King was defeated…they did, however, require that their injuries would be given treatment and bandaging as so that they would be able to heal and that none of the eight would die again.

And so, with the help of Kenshi's telepathy and telekinesis(the latter of which Frost had him use in her rematch with Sonya so that, once the fight, which she won narrowly, was over, it would restore both her and Sonya to what shape they were in before they fought, also with the help of her ice powers being turned into special fast acting and fast drying shower water back in that part of their first lives), which he used to make it so that no one would feel a damn thing as he modified their bodies and his own for the treatment and bandaging to be given, plus make sure no one was seeing or thinking about any of it, and both Frost and Sub-Zero creating beautiful ice and snow creations for everyone to look at, or, in Kenshi's case, to envision with his spiritual nature kind of sense of sight, things were done marvelously and indeed the doctoring which they received was a complete success.

It was only after Kenshi used his telekinesis to make sure that, as soon as everyone's bodies were back to normal, his own included, they would feel no pain and neither would he, that they were once more functioning again as they'd been in their first lives and were now doing in their second lives.

Anyway, that was just a small amount of time prior to when the whole universes overlapping thing fucking occurred, and now we fast forward to these six months having passed when it did and one month having passed since the eight heroic warriors from the "Mortal Kombat" universe who were the Earthrealm champions were no longer wearing bandages, thus severing the last tie to their unfortunate demise against those Tarkata despite how they at least mustered every last speck of what they were capable of and thus did the most that any of them, or anyone else, could possibly expect or hope for during that melee in which they were so ill-fated.

Now, as to this beautiful day following the sixth month's end, they all knew that their fans, in NYC or otherwise, wanted to see them perform and give autographs in the form of both happening but then Kenshi using his telekinesis to make it so that they could see it as though it was being repeated again and again in front of them via holograms on their Iphones.

Upon hearing of this request and the others knowing how eager Amelia had recently been to try out a new act of her very own making, plus how everyone else knew there were still a lot of new styles of performing that hadn't been tried yet by any of them, they granted it at once, and it wasn't long before some of the most unforgettable, unheard of(in the best damn way)sort of shows were put on by them.

Along with a new style of autograph signing, with Kenshi utilizing his telekinesis to fulfill the most important part of this particular request.

And prior to their getting ready to show themselves for the, well, show, it was agreed that, Amelia's ultra vast eagerness to let everyone see her special new, self-created act notwithstanding, Frost and Jax would go first, because both were REALLY full of energy, more so than usual(and that's saying something)and their taking their turns first and then being the ones to look out for any kind of danger and, if so, be the ones to deal with it(something that both were only too pleased to do for after they did their crowd pleasing actions), and unanimously so, even by an irritated Amelia who was able to put her eagerness on hold for the time it would take them to do their part and of course the two of them.

Anyhow, after Frost and Jax did their respective performances and autograph signings, and in that order, with each and every one of the crowd pleasing shows that were put on being, well, put on one by one by their performers and autograph signers, and both were good and ready for any and every approaching danger were there to be one or more, Amelia was next and she knew it as well as the others did, especially with how, quite frankly, it was best that it happen that way not just because of how she was barely keeping her excitement under control, but for quite a few other reasons, too, not the least of which was how the hell she did a better job than she expected, causing the crowd to become even more full of delight, cheering and applauding than she was ready for.

However, despite how overjoyed and proud of herself she was, well, herself once she had finished putting on a show and signing autographs, she was feeling rather hot all of a sudden, and very thirsty, as well, even feeling some sweat under her clothes.

Which should come as no sort of surprise, given how, in addition to how she naturally had fur, being the felid she was, her tall black boots, long white gauntlets, long slightly brown pants and long, almost dark blue coat saw to it that there was an extra layer made up of various pieces of clothing that was more than capable of accompanying her fur in blending with the heat of this lovely day as she put on her show and caused the aforementioned getting hot and considerable thirst that had now made themselves known to her, right down to the wetness of sweat that she felt underneath her clothes.

"MY…" Amelia thought to herself upon recognizing all of this, both mentally and physically. "All of a sudden, I sure could use a nice, cold drink of water…"

Looking about for a nice, big, ice cold bottle of it, she suddenly saw a glass bottle that she was certain had to contain water(usually, she was smarter and more observant than that, but her thirst and heated-up feelings were currently controlling her mind, given how considerable both were)and said: "WATER!" while quickly picking it up and taking off the cap, then drinking it down greedily.

Everyone, upon seeing it just before Delbert was about to take his turn, became surprised and, having heard what she said, which was part of what caused them to see it, as it made them turn around to where she was, opened their eyes widely when they saw the bottle and what was shown on it.

"UM…dear?" Delbert then said, and Kitana said: "That…isn't water…"

Just then, Jax and Frost showed back up and the former said: "Hey, everyone. We came across a bunch of terrorist assholes who were suddenly arriving to try to gun down and blow up as many and as much in and of this fucking city as possible. Lucky thing is, me and Frost were right there before they could fucking do shit, since they showed up right in front of where the hell we were."

"You wouldn't believe the screaming we fucking heard the fuck out of the fucking cowards as we bled them dry, froze them, shattered them, cut them up, pummeled them to bits, shot them down, the whole shebang." Frost said. "And rest assured, you can all be certain that this city is only too fucking safe and the way it was once more thanks to me and Jax!"

Suddenly, everyone was cheering for them and giving them kudos, including their fellow Earthrealm champions and even Amelia's family, and said congratulations were in this form and that form from this individual and that individual.

"Oh, fuck yeah! We sure as hell fucking rock!" Jax shouted, and then Frost let out: "If we were any fucking cooler, we'd be as frozen as some of my fucking victims were!"

All of a sudden, the previous matter became the main matter again, when Amelia was heard saying: "TEEERRIISSSHHHH GILLLLLOOOFFFF? NNIIISSHHOOOBBBBBBBB, OOOOOBBBBYYYSSSS! TEELLLLBEM I WAS FATERCOWARRY ORRRANNEEE UUUVVVAAAAT UBBBEERRSIT?"

Amelia was barely able to fucking stand, and even then was moving in a way that, while not something that caused her to fall over, was something that caused her to move in a clumsy and uncoordinated way, and since the way that she moved and how she sounded when she spoke were absolutely contradicted here, plus one of her green eye regions was down at the bottom of the rest of her eye and the other was up at the top, along with how goofy her face currently looked, it was pretty damn clear that she was fucking drunk.

"Holy crap." Frost exclaimed as she and Jax opened their eyes most widely, and the latter said: "Is there something we fucking missed here?"

Sonya then explained: "Our pussycat pal here had apparently gotten thirsty as hell, because otherwise she might have been more damn observant of the fucking bottle she just emptied here, and is currently still holding, for that matter, and known that it wasn't water like she fucking thought it was, but actually a fucking Samuel Adams beer."

"She drank the whole damn thing." Jim then informed them. "We could tell the instant that she looked as she did and does, and saw nothing spilling while she stumbled about at the same fucking time, though the latter made it clear that this was so more than the former, and it cannot be denied at all that she is now nothing short of wasted."

Jax and Frost then dropped their arms next to their sides and gaped a bit, and after a brief/short silence, Frost broke said silence by saying: "We did NOT just fucking hear that."

"Any of it!" Jax added, further contributing to their attempts at denial because of how so fucking full of goddamn disbelief they both were, but Amelia then destroyed any and all chances of any kind of denial they or anyone else had when she threw the bottle idiotically and nonsensically, something that Sub-Zero quickly prevented from causing a problem by freezing the tossed, empty bottle and turning it into vapor.

"I'm afraid you did. Thank the Elder Gods I was able to stop that in time." Sub-Zero told them, and after everyone thanked him for it, Matey then asked: "Daddy? Mommy's drunk?"

Jib then added: "Didn't she warn us about that sort of thing along with you, plus you guys, as far as we know, rarely drink, anyway?"

"Yes on both counts, Jib," Delbert replied, "but I'm afraid that your mother was so thirsty, as is clearly the case, that she mistook a Samuel Adams beer bottle for a bottle of water, so she quickly drank it down and has now, without meaning to or knowing she did it, gotten herself in the very state that she has made sure none of you ever will and has never intended to get herself into any more than I have been intent on getting myself that way."

"Oh…oh dear…this is not good…what are we going to do, daddy?" asked Tillie, but then Sarah said: "You aren't going to do anything, as it won't be necessary."

"It won't be?" asked a confused Sonny.

And then Jim said: "Nope. After all, me and my own mother, as well as Sonya and Johnny here, are going to restrain her and do what we can to help her out with her problem at the same damn time. Isn't that right, guys?"

"It sure is!" Johnny Cage replied, and then Sonya said: "Indeed, but fair warning…there is an excellent chance she'll unwittingly cut and/or vomit on us, and I would know more than most about the latter, the way that such shit is part of my fucking fatality."

"Got it." Jim and Sarah both said in unison, and then Johnny Cage put his arms under Amelia's underarms and locked them around her shoulders while saying: "Okay, got her arms."

"Her waist is accounted for, as well." Sonya added while she put her left arm around Amelia's waist, and Jim said while he went over and grabbed Amelia's right hand with a firm but not painful grip: "I'll grab one of her hands to minimize the chances that she accidentally cuts us."

Additionally, Sarah went over, took a hold of Amelia's left hand just as firmly as her son had done her right and added: "And I'll echo that action with the other one."

Once Amelia was firmly held in place and so would not prove a hazard to herself or anyone else present, Delbert called out: "Excuse me, New Yorkers, but I'm afraid that we're going to have to cancel the rest of the show today, thanks to how my wife needs tending to after her understandable but foolish mistake. We wish it were otherwise, but it has to happen for the reasons explained."

"No, it doesn't." Frost then said. "Me and Jax were thinking just now that we'd see to our current pussycat problem, bringing her home and looking after her and everything."

Jax then put across: "And we know how we'll make sure of it she doesn't get hurt or get in the way of anything or any other such shit when we take her back to where she and the rest of you Dopplers live!"

Frost started off the explanation: "I'll keep her hands and feet nice and frozen so that she won't fall over or cut anyone, herself included, for that matter."

"While I hold her good and firmly in my special bionic arms, though only as tight as is required to make sure she isn't going to do the aforementioned falling or make me lose my fucking balance or any of that other fucked-up shit." Jax added.

"Plus I'll be sure that said hand and foot freezing doesn't have any unwanted effects on those parts of her or any others, which I can do, since I can motherfucking manipulate ice as well as fucking generate it." Frost put across. "Does that sound good to all of you?"

Nobody could see anything other than a good idea here, and so Jim said: "Excellent thinking, guys. Just be sure to keep her as comfortable as possible and be ready for shit like puking and passing out."

As Frost and Jax then went up to Amelia and, while the other four slowly and gently released their grip on her, Jax picked her up and held her tightly against his chest, though not to the point where it hurt, let alone the point where she couldn't breathe, and after that, Frost froze her hands and feet, though exactly like they said they would on all counts, plus Frost used her ice powers both to make sure that Amelia would not wake up ironically more parched than ever and indeed give her thirst an actual quenching, while Jax put in: "Just like would have been the case with the other four, we'll take care of her."

"Only in a way so that all of the rest of you can do what performances and autograph signings you thought you had to cancel for Amelia's sake, but, as you can all now clearly see, that won't be necessary thanks to Jax and myself. Situation nicely under control." Frost stated as she also used her powers to create a puke bucket made out of ice just in case the need for it should arise, holding it in her right hand. "Like Jax here just said, we'll take care of her. Just continue as you will. This request fulfilling of ours doesn't have to be ruined and it won't be."

"Just like Amelia doesn't have to have a hangover when she gets back to normal and she won't, nor will she be even thirstier than what led her to make this motherfucking mistake." said Jax. "Frost and I will make damn sure of that along with all the other things she'll need while she's fried."

"Good to know on all counts, but could you please not tell her what she did by mistake?" asked Sonny.

"If going by what daddy told us about this sort of thing in the past, she isn't going to remember any of this once she's back to normal." Tillie pointed out.

"And she doesn't have to," Frost told them. "Much like she won't." Jax added.

Everyone smiled, and the performances were resumed while Frost and Jax made sure of it that Amelia stayed uninjured and as comfortable as was possible for her to be while in her badly drunken state.

Just as everybody had gotten the otherwise requiring of cancellation show continuing, though, happened just after a great many thanking and congratulating instances by everyone present, Amelia suddenly reminded everybody just how badly drunk she was by doing the following, much to the surprise of everyone, especially her family and the two Earthrealm champion warriors she was, unbeknownst to her, currently very dependent on.

"IISSSSSHHHH ITTTTCOOOOLLLBBBB INNNEEERRREEEE OOORRISSHHITTT JUSHHHH BEEEE?" she let out, and then she added: "ADDDD WASSSHHHHH WIIIDDDAA HAAARRDDAAARRRMMMSUG, ADDDYBAY? TRYNA CRUSHBEEE ORFUMTHING? BY FUGGGING TITS RULLLGGGEEE! SO DUSH MY THUDDDERCUNT! IIIIVVVV RUUUBBBITH AAABBBB KEEEEBIGGGG REPPPRAAAIINNNBBBB!"

It was clear as hell that she was going to let all of this out and Jax and Frost's keeping her as under control as possible was, as it turned out, only delaying the inevitable(at least as far as her puking was concerned, anyway), the fact that they at least managed to otherwise do what they meant to and said they'd do, plus would manage to get her home and look after her while she was loaded, notwithstanding.

"IIIIGGGGGHHH SHHUUUBBBAAAAA STOOOLLLIGGGG THITTTHHH HOOLLLEEE FOWWW!" Amelia yelled before hurling a huge amount of said puke and causing Frost to quickly hold up Amelia's ice puke bucket while Jax just as quickly held her head over it so that none of her vomit would go anywhere but there.

The distraction that had now been given to her and Jax caused Amelia to jump forward and shatter the ice on her feet while also clapping her hands together and destroying the ice on those, too, right before she added: "IIIIBBBBEEEE CAPPPUUUNNNN UUUVVVVAAAAL, BEEEODDDSS, SUUUHH DUNNNACK LIPPPEEEE ANNNYAAAYUUOOOOBBBBBB AAAARRREXXXXEMMMPP FRUBMYYY AUFORITY! LIIIIPPPPBBBY DIIITTTSSS ADDDD SUGGGG BY GUNNNTTT! MY HUBBAADD'S SUFFFA DUMBBAAFFFFF LOZZZEERRNNNMYKIDSAARRBRAAATTTY DIPPSHIITHS! YOOOOUAAALLLL SUUUUCKKKPRIIGGGCCKKK!"

"Oh, shit. Frost, hurry!" Jax said to the dark cryomancer heroine, and she nodded while giving Amelia a rib rub and a back massage, and also, albeit very lightly and gently, since she'd just hurled, a tummy rub.

Subsequently, she gave her a scratch behind the ears, while Jax, even more gently(since his arms were such a thick, strong, hard metal), gave her a pat on the head and rubbed that same head just as gently, causing Amelia to calm down just enough and just long enough for Jax to get her scooped back up into his arms and held firmly but not painfully against his chest, plus Frost turned her vomit into ice and vaporized it all.

"Nice job there, big guy, even if it was a much smaller part than I played in all of this." Frost told the big, muscular, powerful dark hero who currently held a thrashing(well, as much as she could in her current position, anyway)Amelia.

"Pretty damn good yourself," Jax replied, "but now would be a great time for you to use your ice powers to make a fucking ice board that we can both stand on to get to where the hell she and her fucking family live faster."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice!" Frost informed him. "My patience is being tested her just as much as yours is, you know!"

So she did just that, and after all three of the ones who were involved in this figurative and literal struggle were out of sight, it became obvious that everyone else who was going to take part in fulfilling this request by the New York City crowd would be perfectly able to do so now without there being any problems or awkwardness or selfishness or any of that other shit.

So Johnny Cage now said: "Go on, Delbert. You and the others can resume what you were doing for performances before this happened. I know that Jax and Frost will take very good care of your wife, the fact that they will most likely never live down how cruel they were to her in that game of truth or dare which the three took part in six months ago, just like Morph most likely won't, notwithstanding. You don't need to worry or feel guilty or ashamed or any of that other shit, and neither do any of the other ones who'll be pulling their stunts for this crowd."

"Not as long they have her firmly but not uncomfortably in her bedroom's bed, which will undoubtedly be where the hell they put her when they've gotten her to the Doppler residence, though I suspect it will be a bit of an arduous task for them to get her where and as she needs to be, the way she's acted and spoken while blasted." stated Sonya.

"Don't worry, everyone. You heard them before." Sarah said. "Situation under control, just like Frost said."

"And, just for emphasis," Sonya put in, "if the aforementioned Frost and myself can, even if only to a small extent, improve our fucking opinions of each other after burying the fucking hatchet back in our first damn lives, then she and Jax can sure as hell make, well, sure of it that Amelia's drunken state doesn't cause any fucking problems of any kind, for her, them or otherwise."

Jim looked to the Doppler children and added: "You see, little ones? Your mother will be absolutely okay. We promise you. She is currently unhurt and, if kept as she is, will be just fine after she's recovered from this drunken state and both of the ones who have her under their care at the moment will make sure that it stays that way, even if they are also the ones who are clearly the 'dark hero' kinds of good guys and were so mean and nasty to her when all three were part of that 'Truth Or Dare' game in that talk show set six months prior."

"Did you hear that, guys?" asked Matey.

"Mommy's gonna be okay!" smiled Sonny.

But then Delbert said: "Thank God for that, indeed. Nicely handled on your parts for helping further eliminate anything resembling guilt or worry or shame concerning the rest of us being able to finish this, after all."

Looking over to the crowd, he then said: "By the way, everyone, once I'm done with my part in this, I think that Sonya should go next, given how she gave such emphasis as she did along with giving as much assurance as everyone else who gave it, well, gave it and what said emphasis resulted in."

No one had a problem with it, and Sonya certainly was glad about the idea, so it was unanimously agreed that she would do her performance and autograph signing in this after Delbert had completed his.

"Okay, we can now fully and safely switch our focus back to what we'd been doing before, especially since your mother is now undoubtedly home in bed." Delbert told the daughters and son of the Doppler family, and all four of them nodded, while he said: "But let's not forget, anyone, that we are to give many kudos to Jax and Frost for solving all problems, the most important one being that my wife will not be the least bit injured and will not wake up in queasy agony for obvious reasons, and thank God for that and how beautiful a job they both did."

Everyone gave one hell of a big thumbs up and nodding to that, and so it was that all of the other ones who were participating in this did their putting on of a show and signing of autographs.

First Delbert, then Sonya and, though there's no need to go into the order any further, the ones who were still waiting their turns after them, did their things and, as soon as it was all over, Sub-Zero said: "The show's over now, but it won't be truly over, given what you've gotten from us and how this will not be the last time we do things like this for you, New Yorkers! In any case, we're so glad you requested this of us, even though there's one part I won't mention that we could have done without, and it turned out so damn greatly for us all! This will definitely be a day to never forget! Good day, everyone, thank you for everything and until next time!"

After they were bid farewell by the crowd following said crowds loads of cheering both before and after Sub-Zero gave his conclusive words, everybody got back to their respective homes and, just after the "Treasure Planet" universe born heroes and "Mortal Kombat" universe born heroes congratulated each other on all that they deserved kudos for and made it clear that they all looked forward to seeing each other again, everybody was inside what specific building they lived in.

But during all of that, Jax and Frost were obviously working together to manage the still arduous task of making sure Amelia being drunk wouldn't be more than a small inconvenience and irritation, and, since it all happened at the same time as when everyone else played their part in this daytime show, we obviously need to see how the hell the two Earthrealm champions handled things with everyone's favorite captain, and this is where we do.

Once inside their house and having escorted Amelia up to the bedroom in which she and her husband slept, Jax told Frost: "We'll fucking take turns looking after her feline ass. Since she needs at least one of us to take care of her, but one of us needs to keep their fucking eyes open for danger, plus she probably needs specific things that only I can provide in some cases and only you can provide in others, I think it's safe to fucking say that that's our best damn bet."

"I honestly cannot think of a better idea than that for every fucking reason you've just fucking explained," Frost said as she put her ice bucket for when Amelia vomited on the floor next to her bed and made sure that she modified it in a way so that, wherever she puked at the times she did so, it would go right into that ice bucket, turn the vomit contents to ice and then evaporate them, "and besides, we can only tolerate whatever the hell she'll fucking do and/or say during the time she's wasted for so long before we run the fuck out of patience, so all the more damn reason to fucking do it that way."

"Agreed." Jax stated, "and you go first, since I was the one carrying her, plus I'm also the one who's goddamn got the goddamn gun and am lower on patience than you are after having to put up with all her ironically lessened, but not quite nonexistent, struggling, as well."

"Just be sure to fucking remember that I was just as irritated while she was being a fucking handful as you were and that I was the one who had to keep that fucking ice puke bucket at the ready while we brought her here." Frost responded. "As well as that you'll hear it only too clearly when I've run out of my fucking patience and it needs recharging."

Jax nodded and took off to where the hell he could tell was the best spot to keep his eyes the fuck open for any kind of threat that might or might not show itself, and, once he'd gotten there, Frost saw that Amelia was lying still and not making a drop of noise, though she was still plenty awake and looking just as drunk as she was, then sighed before saying: "Hi, bitch. I'm here to tend to your needs, much like Jax is. We made sure of it that you wouldn't get hurt or anything like that, which, ironically, Jim, Johnny Cage, Sarah and Sonya were going to do before we came along to deal with your problem so that the show that would otherwise have been ruined could go on. Because, see, your problem is as follows…you aren't going to remember any of it when you're back to normal, but you got yourself badly drunk without knowing it and said a lot of things you didn't mean along with plenty else that caused quite a bit of shock. Indeed you were not being yourself at all, and everyone knew it, especially your family."

Suddenly, Amelia was making noise again, specifically letting out: "UUUUUBBBBBB YOOOUUUURRFFFFFFF, IIIIFFFFYYYYYEEE! IIIDDDOBEEEEEE MOORRRBBENN ADDYWUD ANIME BEEEEINNN PWENTY MYSELP! IBBBEEEE A FUGGGNKINNG CUUUNNPPPPP LIKKKERRGHHH HOOOOOOOO FLOOTHY, TOOB!"

Swiftly using her ice powers to make, well, ice shackles that bound Amelia's wrists and ankles to her bed(albeit simply enough to keep her still and not tighter than they had to be for that, plus her head had obviously been placed on the pillow when her and Jax managed to get her onto the bed after a bit of a tussle, so that and Frost making sure that the ice wouldn't cause her any unpleasant feelings or do her any harm made it so that only what she intended, namely to keep Amelia from getting off of the bed, would happen), she sighed: "I rest my fucking case."

"EBBERR UTTHHEE YOOOO IIIITHHE POWWORS OD YOSELF, SNOWDAY HOOKER?!" Amelia went before adding: "HOWDS ABOUPP YOOOBLAFT YO PREEZE RAIDS SOPAR UFF YOR STUFID BIFRAUDS BICCH ASH DAT YOOL FUCKING SHIT SNOWFLAGES FORRA RESTA YO MISSERBULL LIPE?!"

"Okay, this definitely calls for a goddamn gag." Frost thought to herself as she used her freezing powers to make a special square of ice around Amelia's mouth that, while also something to see further to it that she didn't come back to normal with a drier throat and greater craving for water than ever, with how the hell Frost fucking designed it, would make her utterly unable to make enough noise for Frost or anyone else to hear.

"UUUUGGGHHH…FINALLY…THANK GOD AND THE ELDER GODS ALIKE THAT I'VE FINALLY FUCKING SHUT HER THE FUCK UP…" Frost said in her mind. "FOR THE FIRST TIME IN EITHER ONE OF MY LIVES, I HAVE A SLIGHT IDEA OF HOW THE HELL AMELIA AND DELBERT MUST FEEL WHENEVER THEIR KIDS ARE ACTING UP AND THEY NEED TO FUCKING DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT."

"How's it going in there, Frost?" she heard Jax ask from where he'd taken off to, and Frost replied: "Well, things are better than they were, but I had to keep Amelia confined to the fucking bed with my freezing powers and then use them to make a square over her mouth so that I didn't have to hear her ear-splitting drunken ranting. Don't worry about her well-being, though…I made sure of it that the ice shackles for her ankles and wrists, as well as the square for her mouth, will do nothing harmful to her and give her no unpleasant feelings, along with how the square will ensure further that she doesn't wake up with her mouth and throat feeling like a fucking desert."

"Gotcha." Jax said. "You'll be happy to know, and this would be the fucking case even if this weren't obviously about to be a fucking sound for sore ears, that I've seen no danger or any kinds of bad guys. Guess that lot we saw destroyed were the only ones that were going to show up today or some other such shit."

"Glad to hear it, and yeah, that is a fucking sound for sore ears." Frost responded and then she said: "By the way, although it's unlikely that you'll turn out to be wrong about there not being any more threats today, how about we trade places and roles? I mean, I've had just about my fucking fill of Amelia here…well, the drunken, difficult and clearly not her true self version, anyway, and some dangers, if any show up, which is, thankfully, as I said before, unlikely, they might be better dealt with by my ninja skills and cryogenic abilities, the fact that your sheer power, gun, tonfa and judo skills are plenty effective for battle notwithstanding. After all, there are categories aplenty for evil threats."

"Sounds like a plan," Jax told her, "although I'm going to have to get that ice square of yours off her mouth. Although I know exactly what the hell it was for and it was good of you to make the fuck sure of it that she could still breathe by making it be under her nose rather than over it, she might need to fucking puke again, so this ice square needs to go as much as that ice bucket needs to stay."

"Sigh…got it…" Frost said, "…although, fair warning, you are in for quite the rude awakening here. Just wanted to point that shit the fuck out."

"No surprise there. Thanks for the heads up, though." Jax said, to which Frost replied: "Sure. Oh, and speaking of heads, I'm two inches away from one of the worst headaches imaginable, so do what you can to keep her and yourself as quiet as possible, okay?"

"I'll do my best, though she'll make sure of it that it's no walk in the park on either count." Jax answered, and Frost said: "Again, no surprise there."

"It sure isn't." Jax went, and after he gently broke the square of ice on Amelia's mouth with one of his tonfa sticks, he immediately got treated to a hefty dose of her drunken insanity when she bellowed: "OBBERZIZEEDDEEE METETETETETETETATATATATATATALL MOOOORORORORORORORORONNNEEE! YOU FUKIN TINK YOO GEN GUNTROL MEEEE?! WHYDDANYA JUF GRAPPIE TITS AND LILERY FUKAROUN WIMME?! YAKNOWAWANNOO, BIGGUY! ANSTIG THATING UPYOAFF WHILE YOFUCKIN AT IDD!"

"WHOA! GODDAMN, I SURE CAN FUCKING SEE WHY THE HELL FROST FUCKING WANTED YOU TO FUCKING PUT A FUCKING LID ON IT, AND MADE YOU DO SO LITERALLY WITH HER POWERS, NO LESS!" Jax exclaimed, putting his hands up as though to shield himself, even holding the tonfa stick he was holding in front of him as if to serve this purpose, as well.

"LIB?! LIB?! NOBUN PUTH ANYEE STUPITH-AFF GODDABBED LIBON ME!" Amelia thundered. "ABBY GUD ITHE WABIGGERAN YOURTH!"

"UUUGGHHH! JAX, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THINGS AS QUIET AS POSSIBLE!" Frost shouted from where she was and Jax had been before.

"Which I have!" Jax called back. "But it sure as hell isn't possible to fucking keep it quieter than this!"

"I see." Frost told him, and then she informed him: "Well, thanks to you a little and her A LOT, I now have a massive migraine of a splitting headache! My God/gods, am I so very fucking tempted to fucking tell her all about what the hell she did and what the hell fucking happened because of it, even though I know that's probably not a good idea, so I really shouldn't any more than you should! Even so, OOOOOWWWWWWWW! I HATE THIS FUCKING HEADACHE! IT HURTS EVEN BY HEADACHE STANDARDS!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're not alone," Jax let Frost know, "because thanks to how much she surprised me when she started going off again after I got that ice sheet of yours off of her mouth, something I almost regret just now, and of course how jarring it was and that was before she kept going off like a time bomb like this, I now have just as bad a fucking headache, as well. AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Case in point!"

"Actually, that makes me feel worse, but I get what the hell you were going for!" Frost informed Jax. "I actually almost regret our decision to deal with Amelia's problems, and even then, it's due in no small part to the fucking fact that she didn't know what she grabbed a bottle of wasn't water and didn't count on putting herself in this fucking state, let alone giving birth to the fucking problems it would cause!"

"Hey, I see exactly what the hell you mean! I'm in the same damn boat! Maybe I should let her vent her drunken rages by having her bite my fucking tonfa stick! That ought to make things, if nothing else, at least marginally better for all three of us, and of course shut her ass the fuck up for the fucking time it takes her to get back to normal!" Jax informed Frost.

"Good idea…" Frost agreed, "…though I sure as hell wish that one or both of us, but especially you, given that you're the stick's owner, had fucking thought of that shit before!"

"Of course you do." Jax put across before he promptly put the tonfa stick forward for Amelia to bite, and sure enough, her inebriated state spawned fury made it so that she bit the fuck down on the damn thing as hard as she could very immediately.

"WHOA! She sure didn't need any encouragement!" Jax exclaimed. "Well, she's still making noise, but it's nowhere near as much as before, so if nothing else, our headaches will fucking stay as they are and not get worse."

"Good, although it's worth pointing out that they're going to take a long time to abate, probably almost as long as it takes Amelia to become sober once more." Frost said.

"True on both counts." Jax agreed, and then he looked to Amelia as the latter was going: "MMMMMMFFFFFFFFFHHHHMMMMMMMFFFFFFFF!" through how her teeth were tightly clenched around Jax's tonfa stick, causing its owner to roll his eyes while he and Frost tried their best to focus on something other than the fact that their heads now both hurt like hell.

Jax then exploded at the feline: "Dammit, Amelia, how the hell fucking hard is it to check what the hell it fucking says what a bottle or can or what have you contains on said liquid container, even in a super thirsty state? You've been smarter than that about worse in both kinds of fucking counts, you know!"

Realizing what his saying that, especially as loud as he did, would mean, he said: "Sorry, Frost. I forgot about that quietness thing due to how fucking frustrated I was and am."

"It's okay. I actually almost did myself, ironically enough." the ice ninja stated. "But now that you've got her virtually gagged with that stick, make sure her teeth don't get even slightly released from it and do whatever the hell else you can to muffle her as much as possible." Frost went.

"Oh, I will. You have no idea just how much I will on either count." Jax put across, but just then, for the ultimate irony, Amelia turned her head suddenly, swiftly and strongly and, due to how she startled Jax and what way she moved her head while her teeth were closed on his tonfa stick, managed to cause him to almost fall over in a way that made him break both of the ice shackles on her wrists, resulting in her slashing him down the torso with one hand and, as he screamed: "AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" grabbing her gun with the other, telling him: "LIGGI ZED, MIGUN IZ MUSHBIGGERIN YOURZ!"

Just as Jax, after stepping back some in order to not fall over, regained his balance, he saw Amelia pointing her gun at Frost from behind, and though he tried to grab his other tonfa stick to knock it out of her hands, he couldn't do it in time, and Amelia, as Jax could tell, was about to shoot Frost in the back, so he yelled: "FROST! LOOK OUT!"

And, as Frost spun around to see Amelia fire at her, she quickly put up an ice shield and said a second after the shots hit her before Jax grabbed Amelia's gun and tossed it far away from her bed: "Thanks, Jax! But that's it! That does it! That tears it! We're…!"

Suddenly, Amelia, as Jax could tell, was about to vomit once more, so he immediately put the ice bucket Frost had made for her under her mouth, and, once she upchucked into the bucket and Frost, having seen it, turned the puke to ice and evaporated it, Jax went: "That does it, all right! We're doing things as follows…I'm sitting on her thighs and holding down her arms this time! She scratched my chest, so she clearly needs a more immobilizing way to be kept on this bed of hers!"

"She cut your chest?" Frost asked, surprised as her eyes opened widely to signify this.

"Yeah. She slashed that and the rest of my frontal torso, in fact." Jax replied, and Frost used her powers to make a special sheet of ice that was comfortably cool instead of freezing cold that she manipulated for that purpose and for being the kind of sheet of ice that would heal the wounds on Jax's thigh and make sure that they wouldn't be infected, both rapidly.

"Thanks, Frost." Jax said, and Frost responded: "Sure, sure. But we're also doing things as I was about to fucking say before Amelia hurled again, along with as you fucking said after said vomiting episode. And that's what I'm about to tell our otherwise proper felid femme fatale friend here…"

She walked up on over to Amelia, stood next to her face and said: "Amelia, if you don't shut the fuck up and stop thrashing right now, I am going to, for the ultimate-ass irony, take off my motherfucking mask and smother you with it until you pass out and are fast asleep. Sleeping like a log that would be made of dead wood if Jax here were to shoot you in one or both of your legs, or, alternatively, use his tonfa sticks to break them."

"You have no idea how the hell fucking tempting both of those fucking things are at this point, even with the fucking knowledge that this isn't you and you would never even think of too much booze, much less acting like this, if you knew what would happen if you drank all that beer and were given the choice as to whether to do so or not!" Jax informed her.

"Well said, Jax." Frost concurred. "Want me to see if my ice powers are sufficient to do away with even this sort of headache? I almost forgot thanks to my one of those that such a fucking idea was a motherfucking option."

"Please do." Jax answered, and then added: "By the way, you don't need to use your mask for trying to smother Amelia until she falls asleep, should doing said smothering prove necessary. My lucky beret, emphasis on LUCKY, could do the job just as well in a shorter amount of time, and increase the chances that our massive-ass motherfucking migraines abate sooner instead of later, and, likewise, that she gets the fuck back to normal sooner instead of later."

"Good thinking." Frost commended him as she acted on her idea. "Plus, let's fucking face it…neither of us wants to look at her fucking face after all of this, and won't for quite a while. In fact, I don't think it'll be until she is undeniably her true self again, however long that'll take to become the case."

"Yeah, so after, should we need to make her lose consciousness, she's asleep, we're getting the fuck out of here, and if she needs to puke again after waking up, whether she's sober again by then or not, well, her arms will be free when I let the fuck go of them, so she'll be perfectly about to do that herself, though I sure hope it isn't followed by the fact she's so soused still being fucking present, and especially if it fucking results in causing her to throw it across the room or break it in half or any of that other shit."

"Don't we both on both counts?" Frost asked as she and Jax then got ready for anything that would make it clear that Amelia needed to be unconscious, and sure enough, Amelia let loose: "BOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOTHHHEEERRRSSSS AAAAAAAARRRGGGG DOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLTTHHHH ANNNNNN WAAAAPPPPPEEEEESSSSSSSSS UUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVV WIIIIIFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEE, JUSSSSSSLIKKKKK EBBBBREYUUDDDD ELLLTH BUDDDD MEEEE IZZZZZZZ! SSSCCCREEEAABBB AMMMMMMM DDDDDIIIIIEEEEE AAAAAZZZZ IGUT YUBOF DOWNNAAZZIZZZE!"

So Jax instantaneously, using his fists to hit his head and then Frost's just hard enough to shatter the ice coating on them, used his lucky beret to smother her, putting it over her face after releasing his grip on her arms and doing it just hard and long enough for her to, after going the fuck out: "MMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFF!" fall asleep and then look a lot more darling and sound much more serene than she had before by countless country miles.

"Well, you did it." Frost said while Jax put his beret back on while also doing all that he needed to do to make sure he had his tonfa sticks with him and put where they were kept when he wasn't using them and she made the ice shackles on Amelia's ankles evaporate, since they were no longer necessary. "With any luck, she'll wake up as herself again. Meantime, let's get the fuck out of here."

"Hey, you don't have to fucking tell me twice." Jax said, and they then started going, but saw the upstairs bathroom and quickly went in there to get some aspirin, Frost opening the damn bottle of it, since Jax's bionic arms and the hands that were part of them could easily break it if he tried that, and after doing so, using her ice powers to, ironically, create cold water which made the pills easily slide down both of their throats after Jax, just as ironically, grabbed the now open bottle and flung said medication into the air in front of their mouths.

Once it was fucking finished, Jax told Frost while dropping the bottle at the same time that she dropped the cap: "Okay, Frost, like you said, let's get the fuck out of here."

Frost nodded and, as they did, deciding they would just relax on the downstairs couch, since it was easily big enough for the both of them, given how it was just big enough for the entire Doppler family and, if visiting, Jim and/or Sarah, to sit on together, went down to do just that(said couch was in the living room, of course).

Once they were on it, Frost said: "I sure hope that aspirin is fast acting, the way that my ice coating on our heads wasn't doing shit to lessen the pain, which of course is part of why the hell you fucking shattered it, though the main reason was utilizing your damn beret to cause her to pass the fuck out."

"You and me both." Jax commented, and Frost then informed him: "By the way, I said to myself quite a bit of time before now that I had a slight idea of how it must be for Amelia and/or Delbert when their children act up and they need to get them under control. Now I REALLY know what it must be like thanks to, ironically, that same aforementioned Amelia."

"So do I." Jax informed her, before adding: "And although we previously thought that it was best that she didn't know a damn thing about what happened while she was drunk, I think we should now. After all, she's going to be wondering why the aspirin bottle is empty both before and after we let her fucking family know what happened and as such why it is."

"Yeah, we REALLY should." Frost put in, and, as if on cue, the rest of the Doppler family returned, with Delbert having used the key to the house door to open it up, and they were surprised to see Jax and Frost lying down, sprawled all out on their couch, so when Delbert used the key to close and lock the door, he said: "Jax? Frost? What are you two doing there?"

"Recovering from our unbelievable ordeal with your wasted wife." Jax replied, and Frost then said: "You four kids, in your instances of acting up and your mom and dad having to deal with it?"

"Yeah?" asked Matey, Jib, Sonny and Tillie in unison, and Jax told them: "Well, we got one hell of a big-ass idea, and I mean REALLY huge-ass dose of it, with how the hell we had to deal with your smashed mom up there."

"She's currently asleep, and with any luck, she'll be her non-drunk self again after she awakens." Frost informed them.

"And we sure hope to God along with the Elder Gods that she is after regaining consciousness." Jax went. "Because what we had to do up there was the caretaking from hell."

"Oh…oh dear…" Delbert said as his eyes opened widely along with those of the four Doppler children. "So I guess it's safe to say that she's among the meanest and most angry drunks there are despite otherwise being a wonderful feline woman."

"Yup, and you have no idea just how the hell fucking right you are." Frost confirmed. "By the way, we emptied your aspirin bottle before we came down here."

"Just thought we'd let you know." Jax told Delbert, adding in: "Sorry about that, but the fucking headaches that we goddamn got from what she, though it fortunately never would have happened if she were her true, regular, proper, well-mannered self, put us through up there were just that bad."

"OOOOOOOOOH…we're guessing that you guys didn't count on her being that difficult." Delbert stated, and Frost let him know: "Try impossible as hell, but you're right. We did not fucking count on that shit at all. You wouldn't believe the things that we had to do and the things that she both did and, in a couple of cases, almost did thanks to how her fried state was controlling her otherwise much better than that kind of cat lady mind."

Jax gave an example by saying: "Like how the hell she cut the entire front of my fucking torso and made it so that I needed this special sheet of ice Frost put on it in order to prevent infection and heal them nice and fast with the way she created it to be."

"And tried to fucking shoot me, which would have happened if Jax hadn't warned me in time for me to put up an ice shield to block her shots." Frost added.

"YIKES. Then I guess it's safe to say that we should just let her sleep and do some other things until she's undoubtedly sober again." Delbert said to the two Earthrealm champions, and Frost said: "Oh, yeah. Most definitely."

"Hope you don't mind not being on this couch for a while, because we're not going to get off of it and leave this, at least at the moment, hellhole house until we've recovered our energy again and our heads stop hurting." Jax said. "We're just damn lucky that we had as much energy as we did today and are as tough and tenacious as we are."

"Otherwise, who knows what the hell might have happened?" Frost asked. "Sorry about us hogging the fucking couch for a while, but it's got to happen." she added.

"It's all right. My little sweethearts here and I were going to play a game of UNO while sitting on the floor, anyway, so there's no problem for anyone here, well, outside of what ones have already made themselves known, anyway." Delbert informed the two Mortal Kombat universe born heroes, and they nodded while Jax said: "Good to know." and Frost added: "Thanks."

The other five nodded, not saying a word, as they were being considerate of Jax and Frost's excruciating headaches, and, just after they had finished their long, long game of UNO, both Earthrealm champions were finally the fuck back to normal, and so got back up and Jax said: "Okay, the couch is all yours."

"Thanks for letting us get what the hell we needed." he said to them and Frost told Delbert: "And, although I don't like having to say what I'm about to, Amelia is going to have to know about what the hell fucking happened to her and what the fuck that shit resulted in."

"Neither of us like that fact any more than Frost liked having to fucking say it, either, but she can't be ignorant of it. Not after everything it caused, especially for the two of us." Jax added.

"Understood." Delbert told them, "and although I don't like either of those things, nor the fact that she's going to be really upset as well as embarrassed beyond description, I suppose I can see what the hell you both mean, although if it's any comfort at all, your efforts at least weren't in vain, as our performances and autograph signings for those special Iphone effects were just as excellent as Amelia's, and before that, both of yours, as were the ones done by Sonya, Johnny Cage, Sarah, Jim, BEN, Morph, Kenshi, Kitana, Kung Lao and Sub-Zero. And of course they, us and everyone else felt considerable gratitude towards you both along with how the hell we all fucking felt it when you got rid of those terrorists along with, since she wasn't drunk at the time, my wife, although more so in the latter case for obvious reasons."

"Well, that might be a marginal comfort…" Frost said, "…though mostly because you told us that after we had our much needed rest and rejuvenating."

"And hey, we'd earned it." Jax pointed out, and Delbert told them: "No argument here. Anyway, thanks for everything, both of you. We look forward to seeing you again."

"We'll feel that way a little while AFTER your wife is no longer drunk and has learned what she now sadly needs to learn." Frost responded to this as she and Jax both exited.

"Meantime, we're not going anywhere near this house, regardless of who visits or who doesn't." Jax let them know.

After they were out the door and Delbert had locked it, the canid told his son and three daughters: "Okay, my sweeties, I think we might want to find another game to play together, since we don't want to take any chances concerning your mother's recovery and what might happen if she wakes up still drunk."

"How about truth or dare?" asked Jib. "I know that, when she, Kenshi, Sarah, Jim, BEN, Kitana, Kung Lao, Morph, Jax and Frost played it, it got pretty cutthroat and nasty, especially with how unkind the latter three were to mommy, which makes it really ironic that the latter two would be more than happy to help her in her time of need and yet get much more than they bargained for, but it's just the five of us this time."

"Why would anyone present here want to get vicious and malicious with any one of the others, daddy?" asked Matey.

"Good point." Delbert replied. "All right, then, but just make sure it stays a nice, friendly, clean game…"

Suddenly, they heard a big, loud, long groan from upstairs, and the words that were unmistakably uttered by the voice that belonged to Amelia, which one could easily tell were of that fucking status no matter what, were as follows.

"OOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…where…where am I? I'm home? In…in bed? How did I get here? Last I remember, I was drinking that odd tasting water…why the bloody hell did it taste like beer, anyway? Well, at least I'm not thirsty anymore, but what's with this ice bucket, anyway? And why's the bathroom door open? Hello? Is anyone home?"

The Doppler family's father and children quickly made their way up to Delbert and Amelia's bedroom, and saw the latter sitting up while the ice bucket that Frost had made for her vomiting needs was now on the floor next to the bed, and then she said: "Delbert? Matey? Jib? Sonny? Tillie? Hello there, all of you! You're…you're back from that performance and autograph signing show for the NYC crowd so soon?"

"Actually, it's been quite some time, and everyone's done their thing and gone home by now, dear." Delbert replied.

"You have no idea how long you've been here in bed, mommy." Tillie informed Amelia.

"You were really thirsty, so you took hold of what you thought was a glass bottle of water, but in reality, it was a Samuel Adams beer, and it got you badly drunk." Delbert explained. "And, while you are a lovely woman under normal circumstances, I am sorry to say that you proved to be a mean, angry drunk only too quickly. Jax and Frost, after coming back from getting rid of those terrorists and learning of this volunteered to help you out so that the show wouldn't be ruined, and while they managed to get you home and put you in bed, you caused so many problems for them, even harming Jax at one point and shooting at Frost at another despite how you otherwise just destroyed their patience and gave them horrible, horrible headaches, while still intoxicated that it's not even funny. They didn't like the fact that we had to inform you about this, and of course neither did we, but after what it did to them, which caused them to need to lie on our living room couch for quite a bit after emptying our entire aspirin bottle, you would have to know. We're sorry and so are they, but you need to learn of what you just did. We wish it were otherwise, just like they do."

Amelia's green eyes flew open more widely than they'd ever done in her entire life, and her face then went a deep red that showed that she was twice, if not thrice, as embarrassed as she'd been when, in that game of truth or dare six months ago, Morph showed everyone that unbelievably fat version of her that she had been after giving birth to their children and would be for a while, as well, way back when all four of them had come out of her, upon Jax cruelly daring him to do so, which is really, really, REALLY saying something.

She quickly buried herself under the covers and turned away, despite how she was usually a lot stronger, tougher, harder and more capable of dealing with the unpleasant than this and how everyone, including herself and her family, as well as Jax and Frost, of course, knew both this and how she, also usually, looked before she leapt, but didn't in the case of her massive thirst during that show in the city.

"GET OUT OF HERE." she said in a demoralized, broken, ashamed tone of voice. "I CAN'T LET ANYONE SEE ME EVER AGAIN. I'VE BECOME A DISGRACE. I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF ANYMORE. HOW CAN ANY OF YOU EVEN STAND TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME? I'LL NEVER, EVER LIVE THIS DOWN. EVER. PLEASE JUST GO AWAY AND DON'T LOOK AT YOUR EMBARRASSMENT OF A MATRIARCH. I WOULD HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING IF IT WEREN'T FOR JAX AND FROST AND I CAUSED THEM TOO MANY PROBLEMS TO COUNT. JUST TELL THEM AND EVERYONE ELSE HOW SORRY I AM, JUST LIKE I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT, AND MAKE SURE I LOSE THE WILL TO LIVE SO THAT I'LL SPEND THE REST OF MY SORRY LIFE ALONE IN THIS BED."

"Don't say such things, mommy." Matey said to her, and Delbert said: "We forgive you, and so will everyone else, even your currently pissed off Earthrealm champion caretakers."

"You didn't mean to get yourself drunk, you were too thirsty to be careful about that sort of thing even though you're usually cautious about it, you didn't think that what you drank was alcohol and you weren't in your right mind at all during the time from then to now that you caused what you did. Everyone knows that, especially your aforementioned caretakers, Jax and Frost. What you did is perfectly forgivable and it will be forgiven soon enough, even if it will take the aforementioned Jax and Frost the longest to do so." Delbert added.

The children nodded and Delbert added: "Hell, I've lived down and been given respect again far worse things, and until I showed just what I could do and how brave I could be, I was far less respected and much less popular than you are, and you're still both plenty of those things. So just rest and recover."

"You'll feel better soon enough. We assure you." Sonny said. "By the way, that ice bucket was for when you were vomiting and Frost made sure of it that you would no longer be thirsty once you were sober again with her ice powers, plus both her and Jax made sure of it, thanks to those and what else they had and needed to use that you didn't hurt yourself and were able to finally fall asleep and, well, sleep what you unknowingly did to yourself off in the end."

"Give them both my most profound and sincere of thanks and apologies…" Amelia said, "…just like I want you to give both of those things to everyone else who experienced this and handled it as well as they could like I'm obviously giving them both to you right now."

"Of course, mommy." Jib said. "And you're welcome, plus your apologies are more than accepted, just like all others will accept them, again, even Jax and Frost."

"Understood. Now I guess I feel a little better, but I still need to rest and get my confidence back while letting how embarrassed and ashamed I currently am wear off, so please leave me be."

"No problem, mommy." Tillie said, and Matey then said: "Hope you feel like yourself again sooner rather than later."

"T-thank you…" Amelia replied, and so the other five left her room and closed the door gently in order to respect her wishes.

A few hours later, Amelia was feeling confident enough to get out of bed and leave the bedroom that she and Delbert slept in, so she did just that, picked up the ice bucket that Frost had made for when she had to puke while drunk, used her claws to carve in the words: "**THANK YOU. I'M VERY SORRY FOR HOW I ACTED WHILE DRUNK.**" and picked up the aspirin bottle and its cap before screwing the latter back on.

Putting the empty bottle back on the sink for when it would need a refill, she walked downstairs to the living room, and, upon doing that and sitting down on the living room couch, she suddenly realized it was evening.

"Wow. I've been in bed for that long?" she thought to herself. "Well, at least I can now be in bed again sooner than usual and in the meantime let myself recover more while out of it, all while readjusting to how things were before, starting with this house."

Afterwards, she brought Frost's ice bucket over to where Delbert's study room was, and, remembering how he used his inventions for specific purposes and therefore designed them for said purposes, she made an invention of her own.

You see, during the six months between now and when she and everyone else who'd been brought from their respective universes into this real, original one and the Earth therein, both Frost and Jax had really grown to like the famous rapper Marshall Bruce Mathers III AKA Eminem, so she made a special music CD creating invention that enabled her to make two copies of every single last Eminem album that the rapper ever recorded for the songs that he made, and both sets of copies were put into a box apiece, obviously making it so that each one of the ones she was giving this makeup gift to would have what the other would have, also making said boxes herself, of course.

Once she went back into the living room with it in her hand, boxes and all, and having carved an additional sentence into the bucket with her claws, which said: "**TAKE THESE AS COMPENSATION.**" she sat down and, all of a sudden, she saw her family come in once more.

"Well, hello there, my sweets!" she smiled as they came in and were quite surprised to see her. "You must have gone out while I was in bed. Where to?"

"Oh, dinner!" replied Matey. "We decided we'd leave you be and, after getting ourselves something to eat, bring you back something special. Namely, the best slices of rib roast beef imaginable with just as excellent sauce, Yorkshire pudding and asparagus, as well as ice cold water, although without wine, of course, since, after everything that's happened, this will be infinitely better than wine with this sort of thing under normal circumstances."

"Oh, how wonderful of all of you!" Amelia exclaimed, her face lighting up like a dark room that had just had all of the lights turned on by someone who'd entered it a second ago. "I should tell you, however…without wine or any other kind of drink is how I'll be eating and, for that matter, living from now on, because after all of this, I'm going to make sure that I never consume a drop of alcohol for the rest of my life."

"Well, you were never much of a drinker, anyway, so it hardly makes a whole lot of difference." Delbert said as he placed down her dish and Amelia began to make it last bite by bite, saying: "Truly, this was just so thoughtful. I really could use something nice like this, food related or otherwise, with all I went through and caused without even knowing it. By the way, could you make sure that ice bucket is brought to Frost and Jax as soon as there's a chance for it?"

Delbert looked to where it was, saw what was in it and written on it via Amelia's claws, then said on the spot: "You used what I use for inventions to make all of those CDs for them, didn't you?"

"What can I say? I think they deserve a reward for managing me when I was all but impossible to handle while loaded, not just in the drunken sense, but loaded with dangerousness, as well." Amelia replied.

"I suppose I see what you mean." Delbert nodded, but then said: "Matey, Jib, Tillie, Sonny, what we speak of here is not something you should know about at your age. When you've gotten older, you will understand everything about this, believe me."

"Got it, daddy." Sonny said, speaking for himself along with the other three, and just then, they heard a knocking on their door. "I'll get it." Delbert said, and he went over to open it to see Jim and Sonya in front of it.

"Hello there, Doctor." Jim said to him. "Sub-Zero sent us here because he wanted to find out whether or not your wife was finally back to normal, much like we did along with everyone else, including, of course, Jax and Frost." Sonya put across.

Jim added on: "The latter two have also made it well clear that they do not want to so much as hear Amelia's name for at least the next thirty hours."

"Well, I am fine and have recovered, at least to some extent, from the embarrassment I was feeling upon finding out I got myself drunk without thinking, even though I've otherwise always thought first." Amelia said. "And along with being sober again, I would like to add that it's perfectly okay that neither of my drunken moments caretakers want to even hear my name for a good thirty hours. I fully understand and get that, and can see why. I do, however, want you to get that ice bucket there and bring it to them for both to see what's on it and what's in it, something I would have had my dear doctor here do, but I guess you guys will now save him the trouble."

Jim looked over and went in to get it, then he showed it to Sonya who, upon looking at the bucket's contents, said: "Ah, yes. Such fans of his. Maybe they'll suddenly start forgiving you just as swiftly as everyone else, instead of doing so slower despite still doing so, and I mean that simultaneously sarcastically and seriously, by the way."

Amelia told Sonya: "I hear you. And thank you for letting me know what you did, and now you can tell everyone, Sub-Zero or otherwise, that things are as they were hoping they'd be, as well as show the ones who deserve it most the gift I made for the both of them."

"Sure thing, ma'am, and of course, on all counts." Jim responded, speaking for Sonya and himself at the same time, and then, as they left, Sonya said: "Night, everyone."

"Night, Sonya." Amelia said, speaking for everyone along with herself before resuming her marvelous meal.

After the door closed, the night went fairly smoothly, with, after Amelia finishing her special dinner and later on showering like Delbert did after her and this being after they gave all four of their children a bath, the two Doppler seniors getting into bed and snuggling up, having no trouble falling asleep at all now that they'd gotten their nightclothes on and were glad things were finally back to normal, Amelia in particular being glad that she could now sleep happily with the knowledge and treatment she'd now gained, even if it was a bit upsetting that neither Frost nor Jax would want to even hear her name at all until at least thirty hours had passed.

The next morning, Amelia and Delbert woke up to see another beautiful day, and when their children and everyone else were all awake, though they obviously awoke at varying times, everybody got ready to start the day, while Amelia prepared for her apologies that she'd be giving to the ones she almost ruined the show for and who, by then, would also have undoubtedly forgiven her in full, even having just as undoubtedly found out about what kind of hard time she gave Frost and Jax while they were tending to her during the time that she was drunk.

Amelia was in for quite the nice surprise after she came to see the crowd and apologize to them along with all of the others from her universe and to all of the Earthrealm champions from the "Mortal Kombat" universe, because just after she said: "And I want to say that I'm especially sorry to Jax and Frost, the way they had to deal with such hell from me while making sure of my well-being until I finally fell asleep following my drunken fury and aggression, especially since I proved dangerous from it at least twice. And virtually intolerable the whole time. They deserve many kudos for how they handled things, with or without how they maltreated me alongside Morph in that truth or dare game six months back."

Ironically, Sarah came over along with Kung Lao, and the former said: "Amelia! Frost says thank you for the gift you gave them, ironically from the ice bucket she made for when you'd have to vomit, and so does Jax."

"They love how they've now got every single last Eminem song ever made in their possession. They sent us to tell you this, since now's the perfect time to let you know, but it'll still be at least two hours more before they've finally gotten over how angry and frustrated you made them, even though it clearly wasn't you-you, just like they know and we all know." said Kung Lao.

"Ah, how wonderful!" Amelia smiled. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. Anyway, you can all be certain that I'll be just as smart about the sort of thing I made a mistake about yesterday as I was in the past. I honestly didn't think that it was possible for anything to cause me to be such a fool, even the worst of thirst. Well, I certainly won't make the same mistake twice, especially with how we now know only too well that I'm a nice, even if tough, cat, but a really nasty drunk. Besides, I would never knowingly get drunk, anyway."

Everyone applauded, and from then on out, things got much better and increasingly so, not to mention at an increasingly rapid rate, and it was clear that, just like Amelia made, well, clear, this sort of problem was never going to happen again, as she was a fast learner, and, besides everything else there was to know about her, she certainly never failed to learn from a mistake when she made one.

Once she next saw Frost and Jax, and, thankfully, they were by then fully readjusted so that things were as they'd been before Amelia got drunk between the cat and the two of them, a surprised Amelia said: "Well! Hello there, you two!"

"Hello, Amelia." Jax said to her. "We needed to wait until we were no longer unable to stand even the thought of you to be able to do more than have Sarah and Kung Lao go and thank you for your gift, but now we've got to tell it to your face…" Frost pointed out.

"Yeah?" Amelia asked.

"It was really good of you to make the choice of making things up to us that you did. You thought up a great way to do so big time." Jax told her.

"And believe me when I say that what you gave us both is nothing short of cool." Frost added.

Amelia then replied: "Great to hear, you two." while also thinking: "Especially since this makes it well clear that the last connection to that awful ordeal I had along with the two of them is now gone for good. I'm just glad I played my cards right."

"One thing, though…" Frost asked. "How did your husband explain things to your kids when they all found out you made these Eminem album collections for us?"

"He simply made it clear that this was not the kind of thing that they should know about at their age, and his gentle yet firm way of doing so was enough for them to maturely accept that fact, something that he and I are both quite proud of them for."

Frost and Jax then nodded, and smiled just before Amelia did much the same.

THE END

How hilarious was this for you?

Did you find it to be a good time reading it?

I hope it was plenty funny and quite a wonderful way to spend your time.

If so, fabulous!

Anyway, ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
